Dreams Can Come True
by Neoshipper
Summary: **UPDATED 8/18** Miaka and Tasuki pairings. Miaka returns to the book world **SPOILERS** Takes place after episode 52. Nakago has a son!?
1. Coming Back

AN: Okay, time is not accurate (in the "real world" and the book world) Miaka and Yui are 18, Chichiri is 29, and Tasuki is 22. Another Mi/Ta fic. Yay yay! ^-^

Contains some mild spoilers now, but later on might spoil even more ^-^;;

And I did not have time to proofread this, so be nice! ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miaka sighed as she walked down the street. It had been three years since she had seen any of her friends from the "Universe of the Four Gods." Two years since Tamahome left her. Why? She didn't know. One day he kind of told her he didn't love her. She was heartbroken, and cried all the time. If it wasn't for Yui, she didn't know what she'd do. She had gotten over him somewhat. But ever since then, she began to get self-conscious. She began to wonder why Tamahome broke up with her. Was she ugly? Fat? She shook her head and continued in her intended path of travel. She gasped when she felt a familiar tingling sensation in her feet which traveled all the way up to her head. 

'So warm.' She thought, closing her eyes and welcoming the feeling. The feeling before she got sucked into the book. A small smile played on her lips as she saw the awed looks on the spectators faces. Everything began to fade as she felt her feet leave the ground. 

"Gomen, Yui." She whispered, even though she knew her friend wasn't going to hear her. The last thing she thought of before she gone was her remaining seishi; Tasuki and Chichiri. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daaaa!" Chichiri yawned from his spot on the edge of the lake. He held a fishing pole in his hands and he watched it idly. His thoughts were interrupted when a red light shot down over the lake. 

"Nani!?" He jumped back, the fishing pole forgotten. He watched a body plummet from the sky, in the red light, and fall into the lake before him. The light faded, a few red sparkles floating down after it. Chichiri blinked. He cautiously peered over the edge and into the lake. Whatever fell into the water was now under, and making bubbles. He looked closer. 

"Paaaah!" Miaka popped out from underneath the water and took a deep breath. Chichiri fell back in shock. 

"Dammit! Since when does Suzaku decide to drop me off in a lake!?" She whined. She froze when she felt someone watching her. Turning slowly and getting ready to defend herself, she faced a very confused monk. 

"Ch-Chichiri?" She gasped. The monk tilted his head. 

"Do I know you, no da?" He eyed the strange girl wearily. Miaka smiled. Had she changed that much. 

"Chichiri! Have I honestly changed that much?" She stood up in the waist deep water and approached the monk. His eyes widened in realization. 

"Miaka?" He couldn't believe that she was back. From all he knew, she was never coming back. She nodded happily and stepped out of the water. 

"Gross!" She whined, looking down at her wet attire. Chichiri took this time to admire her. She had grown a few inches, and her voice deepened slightly from the childish voice she once had when she was here five years ago. She wore a pink sweater that, blushing, Chichiri noticed clung to her curves, and a slightly-shorter-than-knee-length black skirt. 

Chichiri stood up and embraced the former miko. 

"Welcome back, Miaka-chan! no da!" Miaka smiled, he never changed. They pulled away and sat down side by side while Miaka continued to pull the plants out of her hair. 

"Ne, Miaka, it's not that I'm not glad to see you, demo...."

"Why am I here? I have no idea. I was walking down the street and then next thing I knew, poof, I was under water." Miaka finished his sentence. He nodded, looking around for the fishing pole he had dropped in his state of shock. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching the monk. 

"I dropped my fishing pole, no da." He explained, looking behind him. A slender stick in the lake caught her attention. 

"Chichiri! I think I found it." She leaned over to get it, but instead slipped and shrieked as she fell back in. Chichiri sweatdropped. She hadn't changed all that much. 

"God dammit!" She whined as she picked up his pole and handed it back to him before hoisting herself out of the lake. 

"Miaka-chan, you didn't change very much, no da." Chichiri chuckled. Miaka glared at him. 

"Do not start with me Chichiri, Damn! This sucks!" She whined. 

"You're starting to sound like Tasuki, no da." Chichiri announced, noticing the girls' resemblance to the bandit seishi. Miaka perked up.

"Tasuki? Is he still around?" She asked Chichiri, once again wringing out her clothes. Chichiri nodded. 

"Yes, he's back at Mt. Reikaku, no da. We can go visit him, no da, but first, we should get you some dry clothes, no da." Chichiri said, pointing to her soaked clothes. Miaka blushed and nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There! That's better, no da!" Chichiri said happily as Miaka stepped out of one of the palaces' rooms. She had learned that Chichiri stayed at the palace, with Hotohori's son, the new emperor. Houki, Hotohori's empress, had lent Miaka one of her dresses. It was a deep blue and it fell down to her ankles. It was pretty plain, except the sleeves fell of her shoulders. Miaka blushed.

"Come on, Chichiri. Let's go find Tasuki!" She chirped happily. Chichiri sighed, shook his head, and followed her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I know! I know! I have to finish my other stories, but it's spring break, I have PLENTY of time ::sweatdrops:: Anyway, look for chapter two coming soon to a fanfiction site near you ^-^;;

~*Neoshipper*~


	2. The Suzaku no miko's new quest

AN: Hi! ^-^ Yeah, I realized Miaka was somewhat out of character ::sweat drops:: But that's what happens when you hang out with Tasuki for too long ^-^ Anyway, I'm actually going to try and proofread this one! 

Oh! And for....Shiro Yuki, I'm trying to think of a reason why Taka left her.....::ponders:: I'll try and bring it more into the story ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chichiriiiiiiii!!!" Miaka whined as she walked alongside the monk. Chichiri sighed. 

"Miaka-channnnn?" He whined back. Miaka rolled her eyes. 

"Are we almost there?" She lifted the dress front up a little, blushing as she noticed it was slipping. 

"Hai, we should be there soon, no da! If you look right over there. He's in that town, no da. He decided to quit the bandit gang. Koji is the new leader." Chichiri pointed to a barely visible town down below. Miaka squinted to get a better look, then nodded. 

"Finally!" She sighed and shut her mouth. Chichiri smiled. He could tell that Miaka was excited to see Tasuki, and he didn't need to ask why. But then, where was Taka? 

"Ne, Miaka-chan, where's Taka, no da?" Chichiri looked over at the miko. A look or hurt and betrayal passed by her face. She frowned. 

"He...um...He broke up with me." She muttered. Chichiri hid his shock. After all Taka had went through to get back to Miaka, he broke up with her? 

"Ne, Miaka-chan, how come, no da?" The miko remained silent for a few minutes before she sighed and spoke up.

"It just wasn't working out. We were constantly fighting. I guess...I don't know. It hurt. It hurt a lot. One day he just kind of told me he was sorry but he didn't feel anything for me anymore, and then he left. I saw him walking downtown with another girl, so I'm guessing that's why we broke up." Miaka faked a laugh and suddenly became interested in her feet. Chichiri began to feel sorry that he asked what had happened. 

"It's okay, Chichiri, I'm over it. It happened two years ago." Miaka assured the monk when she sensed him uneasiness. He nodded. 

The rest of the trip was silent, and the two finally arrived at the small town Tasuki was staying in a short while later. Chichiri took the miko's hand and pulled her along with him through the crowd so she didn't get lost. He came to a stop outside a small house in the back of the town. 

"This is it?" Miaka asked, staring at the house. Chichiri nodded and knocked on the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was playing with a red ribbon. Miaka's ribbon. He picked it up before he went back into the book world, that time after the fight with Nakago. He turned it over in his hand. How long had it been since he had seen her last? A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Come in!" He shouted, not bothering to get up. Chichiri poked his head in. 

"Ohayo Tasuki-kun! no da!" Chichiri exclaimed happily. Tasuki rolled his eyes. 

"What do ya' want, Chichiri?" He asked, turning the ribbon over in his hand. Chichiri's grin widened. 

"Oh, nothing, Tasuki, no da. I just have someone here I thought you'd be interested in seeing, no da." Chichiri sighed, though behind the mask he was smiling. Miaka hid behind Chichiri, trying to suppress her giggles. It didn't work. Tasuki heard a light giggling from behind Chichiri and he blinked. It couldn't be. She was gone. Back to her world with Taka, right? He stood up slowly, eyeing the monk before him. Chichiri smiled innocently back at him, as if to say 'what?'. 

"Is that...?" He pointed to behind Chichiri, where the source of the giggling was coming from. Chichiri shrugged and stepped aside. Tasuki's eyes widened. Miaka smiled. 

"Ohayo, Tasuki!" She chirped happily. 

"Miaka?" He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. She smiled and nodded. He didn't dare move. Miaka rolled her eyes and bounced up to him, before throwing her arms around his waist. Tasuki shook himself out of his stupor and hugged her back. Chichiri watched with a grin. 

"Miaka? What are you doing here?" Tasuki pulled away from the miko to study her. She had grown a few inches, and her childish features were gone, replaced by those of an adult. Her lips were fuller and Tasuki quickly averted his gaze. He blushed when he noticed just where he moved his gave to. Her chest. 

"I'm not sure. I was just taking a walk when I felt that same odd tingling sensation. A red light came and pulled me here." Miaka shrugged. She took this time to study him. He hadn't grown much taller. His shoulders were broader and his hair was slightly longer. His fangs were still there and his face was more sculpted than she remembered. She shook away the thoughts. A cough from beside the couple interrupted them. 

"Maybe we should find out why you're back here, Miaka-chan, no da!" Chichiri suggested. Miaka nodded and went up to Chichiri. Tasuki turned to glare at the monk Chichiri smiled back. Chichiri reached into his small pack and pulled out a mirror. 

"We can use this to contact Taiitskun, no da." (AN: Don't know if it's spelled right, don't really care, too tired ^-^) He explained. Miaka just nodded as she was handed the mirror. Chichiri chanted a small spell and an image appeared in the mirror. It wasn't Taiitskun.

"Miaka!!!" A Nyan-Nyan popped it's face into the picture. Miaka giggled. They never changed, no matter how long it had been. 

"Taiitskun has been waiting for you!" 

"Taiitskun is really worried!"

"Ohayo Miaka!" 

"Taiitskun's face is getting worse Mia-...!"

BOOM

The two Suzaku seishi and their miko sweat dropped. A very annoyed Taiitskun finally came into the picture. She cleared her throat. 

"Suzaku no miko, it's good to see you again." Miaka nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

"There is a man working under the god Seiryu, and he is looking for your power, Miaka." Taiitskun explained. 

"My power? I gave up being the Suzaku no miko years ago. I don't have any powers." Taiitskun shook her head. 

"Iie, you do have powers. Very strong ones. Suzaku Seikun admired your selflessness and let you keep the power of Suzaku. Although you may not make any wishes, your body holds more power than you believe." Miaka could only stare at Taiitskun. She had power? Suzaku Seikun wanted her to keep it? She shook off the thought. 

"Suzaku no miko, you are needed now, more than ever. Will you help?" The two remaining Suzaku seishi looked at their miko in wonder. 

"Hai." Miaka nodded. Tasuki watched her in awe. 

"Chichiri, Tasuki, you must protect the miko under any costs, do you understand?" The two nodded. 

"Suzaku no miko, you need to travel Kuto and regain the two shinzaho from them. Is that understood?" (AN: Okay, pretend that after Yui summoned Seiryu, Kuto still had to two shinzaho and they still contained power.)

Miaka nodded. Travel to Kuto? As much as she hated to say it, she was afraid. She shook away the thought. 

"We'll leave tomorrow." Miaka confirmed. Taiitskun nodded. 

"Take care, Suzaku no miko." The image in the mirror disappeared. Miaka sighed.

"Looks like we have a long day ahead of us, ne?" Miaka looked to Chichiri, then Tasuki. They nodded.

"We'll rest here for the night." Tasuki said, standing up. Chichiri nodded. It was late and they should leave as early as possible. 

__

Go to Kuto to get the two shinzaho. The one Nuriko gave up his life for...and the one Tatara gave up his life for. 

Those thoughts kept spinning around in Miaka's head as she drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I had to add Nuriko in there! ::sniff sniff:: I'm going to start crying all over again. I swear I can never watch that episode without crying ^-^;; 

Anyway, how was it? 

~*Neoshipper*~


	3. How to wake a sleeping seishi...and who ...

AN: Chapter 3 is now up! ^-^

Same disclaimers apply, I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miaka yawned. She had been awake for a while now, but decided instead of getting up, to just lay on her back. Not very fun. She rolled over on her stomach and rested her chin on her arms as she watched Tasuki and Chichiri sleep. Chichiri was wrapped in blankets on the floor, his staff protectively next to him. Tasuki, who had offered Miaka the bed but was refused, slept on the bed, one arm and one leg hanging off the side. Miaka giggled and turned back over to lay on her back. She had missed both her seishi so much. Of course she missed Nuriko and the others, but she couldn't do anything about that. She glanced at the watch she had on her wrist. 7:30. Was the time in her world the same as here? She didn't know (AN: That's just my excuse because I don't know ^-^, I mean, I know time travels different but I don't think it's the same....I'll shut up now) Chichiri had said they had to leave early, so she slowly crawled out of her bed. 

"Chichiri." She whispered as she approached the monk. 

"Daaaa...." Miaka sweat-dropped as he rolled on his side, facing away from her. 

"Chichiri! Wake up!" She hissed. An idea formed in her mind and she snuck over to Tasuki's discarded coat. She smiled as she pulled out his tessen. Lifting it above her head, she chanted the two words that seemed to be a daily routine in the bandit's life. 

"Rekka Shinen!" Fire poured out and engulfed not only the sleeping monk, but Tasuki as well. She smirked. Two seishi with one stone. Two angry cries shook her out of her thoughts. 

"Miaka!?" Tasuki hissed. Miaka held back her laughter as a charred red-headed seishi stepped forward, followed by a disturbed monk. 

"Miaka-chan, why did you do that? Itai, no da!" He whined. Chichiri had let her off easy. Although it didn't look like Tasuki was about to do the same. 

"Tasuki? Nani? It was just a joke! You see, I had to wake you guys up and..." She trailed off as he sprinted after her. She shrieked and hid behind Chichiri. 

"Save me, Chichiri!" She laughed as Tasuki stalked forward. Chichiri simply stepped aside, Leaving Miaka out in the open. 

"Chichiri!!!" She screamed as Tasuki pounced on her. They fell to the floor, Tasuki on top. He had both legs on either side of her body. One hand pinned her arms to the floor while the other tickled her stomach. 

"T-T-Tasukiiii!!!" She wailed, trying to kick herself out form under him. He chuckled and continues with his assault. 

"Onegai! S-s-stop!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard. Chichiri watched on in merry amusement. 

"Why should I? It's only fair!" Tasuki protested. 

"Gomen! Gomen!" Miaka pleaded. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she felt him stop. Panting, she looked up at him. 

"That was mean." She whispered, pretending to pout. He chuckled as he studied her face. It was flushed, surrounded by a halo of hair which spread out around the two of them. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and Tasuki had to struggle not to stare. 

"Umm...Tasuki, can you get off. It's a little uncomfortable." Miaka admitted shyly from her position underneath him. He fought down a blush and nodded, quickly scrambling to his feet. 

All the while, Chichiri watched them with a knowing smile. 

Tasuki held out a hand and helped Miaka up, who blushed and accepted it. She quickly pulled up the low-cut dress Houki had given to her before turning to face Chichiri and Tasuki. 

"Should we get going?" She asked, brushing the dirt off her dress. Chichiri nodded. 

"It would be wise to leave as soon as possible, no da." Chichiri advised. 

"So all we have to do is get the shinzaho back from that guy in Kuto, right?" Tasuki asked, not too concerned. 

"Tasuki! We shouldn't be underestimating anybody." Miaka scolded as the trio headed out the door. 

"Oi,, Chiri. Can't we just teleport over to Kuto?" Tasuki asked, looking over at the other seishi. He shook his head. 

"Too risky, no da. There is a better chance the enemy will sense our chi and then we'll really be in trouble. Then Miaka might be hurt, no da." Chichiri explained. Tasuki nodded. He had a point. And if anything happened to Miaka because of a careless mistake, he would never forgive himself. 

So with that, the group continued on their trip to Kuto to retrieve the stolen Shinzaho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young child with blonde hair and foggy green eyes watched the two seishi and their miko from a small crystal ball. He smirked. 

__

'So, they're coming to Kuto. How amusing. Do they really think they can get past me?' 

He turned his attention to a picture sitting on the table next to him. A picture of a woman and a man. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a slightly shorter woman with purple hair and green eyes. 

"I swear I will avenge your deaths, mother, father." He hissed, clenching his fists into a ball. 

"Lord Hitoshi." (AN: God, what a name ^-^;; I'm on a name blank) A figure bowed down to the boy. 

"What do you want?" Hitoshi barked out, tearing his gaze away from the picture on the table. The man looked up, fear evident in his eyes. He knew what the child could do. He had seen it. And it scared him. He gulped. 

"Lady Yumi wishes to speak with you." He bowed his head down again. The boy rose and walked past the servant without another thought. He approached a room where a young girl, a year younger than him sat on a bed. 

"What is it, Yumi?" He asked, his tone flat and even. Yumi looked up and smiled slightly. 

"Will you really have to go away to fight, Hitoshi-sama?" She sniffled, rubbing away the tears. Her cheeks were already damp, evidence that she had been crying beforehand. Her dark maroon hair, which reached the young girls' mid back, reminded Hitoshi of his mother. She had piercing brown eyes which stared pleadingly back at Hitoshi. 

"You know I have to, Yumi. I must go welcome some...visitors." He explained. Yumi shook her head slightly, then latched onto the boys' cloak. 

"Onegai! Don't leave me again!" She sobbed, her tears soaking her already wet cheeks. Hitoshi calmly removed the girl from him and laid her down on the bed. 

"I'll be back soon, Yumi." He murmured, kissing the girl on the forehead. She abruptly fell asleep, as if Hitoshi's kiss were magic. He tucked her in and left the room, going to prepare for the battle that laid ahead of him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ne, what do you think? Who is Hitoshi? How did his parents die? What's with that all high-and-mighty attitude he has? What's his relationship with Yumi? Where did I get these whacked out names? ^-^;; 

I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Maybe even later today or tomorrow if I'm up too it. ^-^

~*Neoshipper*~


	4. Kidnapped!

AN: Guess what? You'll all find out about Hitoshi in this chapter! yay! ^-^;; You lucky people you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much longer Chichiri?" Tasuki sighed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Chichiri groaned. Between Tasuki and Miaka, they had been asking the same question repeatedly. 

"We still have a while to go, no da." Chichiri informed them. Miaka pouted. 

"My feet hurt!" Miaka crossed her arms over her chest as they walked. Chichiri looked at her, a feeling of deja vu sweeping through him. 

"Tasuki, carry Miaka." Chichiri stated. Not only would it get her out of his hair, but it would get the two closer together, which was a little scheme forming in Chichiri's mind. The bandit and the miko stopped. 

"Nani!?" They blushed. Chichiri sighed and turned around. 

"Carry Miaka. This way she'll stop complaining." Chichiri reiterated. 

"H-Hai." Tasuki stuttered, moving the bag so Miaka could climb on his back. 

"Hop on." He looked at Miaka, who looked a little uneasy about the whole idea. She shrieked when two arms encircled around her waist and picked her up, placing her on Tasuki's back. 

"Chichiri! What are you doing?!" She asked the monk, a bewildered look on her face.

"I thought you might need some help, no da!" Chichiri grinned. Miaka nodded and blushed, wrapping her arms around Tasuki's neck. Tasuki smiled inwardly. He would have to thank the monk later. 

"Ready to go? Hold on tight." Tasuki instructed as the group moved forward. Miaka sighed as she breathed in his scent. His hair would occasionally blow back, brushing against her cheek, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Just being near him made her happy. She tightened her hold around his neck and laid her cheek on his back. 

"Umm...Mi-chan! Can't breath!" Tasuki gasped for air. Miaka blushed and loosened her grip.

"Gomen, I didn't know I was holding you that tight." She admitted sheepishly. Tasuki continued his walk, trying to control his hormones. Her chest pushed against his back when he walked and it took all of his will to keep from groaning out loud. They continued to walk for another half hour before Chichiri spoke up. 

"We should stop here for the night, no da." he said, snapping the two people out of their thoughts. Tasuki looked around. When had they made it into a forest? He shrugged and gently set Miaka back down on her feet. 

"Thanks, Tasuki." Miaka said softly as she got off his back. He smiled. 

"We'll arrive at the Kuto palace tomorrow, so we should get some sleep, no da." Chichiri instructed. Miaka nodded and laid down on a bed of leaves that covered the ground. 

"Goodnight." She yawned before letting her eyelids slide closed. Tasuki followed her example and laid down next to her before letting sleep claim him. Chichiri smiled at the two. He knew that Miaka's breakup with Taka was hard, but he also knew Tasuki needed Miaka, and vise versa. 

__

'Those two are good for each other.' Chichiri smiled and leaned his back up against a tree before falling asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shh, there it is." Chichiri pointed out to the large Kuto palace. The group had traveled since they woke up until now. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. 

"Are we going?" Miaka whispered. Chichiri nodded. 

"The guards are starting to go in for the day. They'll still be wandering around the palace, no da, so we have to be careful." Chichiri explained. He slowly stood and motioned for Tasuki and Miaka to follow. They hadn't gotten within twenty feet of the palace when a voice stopped them. 

"You honestly think you can get through?" Miaka gasped as a boy stepped into the setting sun's light. 

"Y-You look like...!" Miaka stuttered. 

"Nakago? Yes, I would expect that. He's my father." He smirked at the look of shock that came across the travelers faces. 

"Your father? Then...your mother is...." Miaka trailed off, her eyes wide with shock. 

"Soi." He stated, glaring at them. 

"My name is Hitoshi. I'm here for the power of Suzaku that girl has sealed inside of her." Hitoshi pointed to Miaka. She took a step back and Tasuki and Chichiri stepped protectively in front. 

"You're the one Taiitskun warned us about!?" Tasuki asked in disbelief. This child couldn't do anything, could he? Hitoshi smirked. 

"Hai. I need that power to avenge my mother and father's death. And that girl has it. Her power is so immense, that she can raise the dead." Miaka's eyes widened. She could bring back the dead? Then she could bring back Nuriko! And Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko! 

"Of course, she would have to sacrifice her life to do that." Hitoshi smiled when he saw her face fall. 

"You bastard! I won't let you touch her!" Tasuki growled, pulling out his tessen. Hitoshi rolled his eyes. 

"That won't stop me, Tasuki." He smiled at the bandit's shocked face. 

"H-How did you...." 

"Know your name? Simple. I have psychic powers. Between my mothers' and fathers' powers, they combined. They had a reaction and thus, my powers were born." Hitoshi folded his arms across his chest. 

"Now, I need your miko." His eyes narrowed and a blue glow surrounded Chichiri and Tasuki. 

"I-I can't move, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. 

"Dammit! Miaka! Run for it!" Tasuki yelled, unable to move his head and look at her. 

"Demo..."

"Now! Run!" Tasuki commanded her. She nodded and turned around, sprinting back the way they came. 

"Well, looks like I have a little mouse chase. What fun." Hitoshi said, calmly walking towards the seishi. 

"Don't touch her!" Tasuki spat out angrily. 

"Take us instead, no da!" Chichiri tried to persuade the young boy. Hitoshi raised his lip in a sneer. 

"Take us, he says. What a brilliant idea. Then your miko will have to come and rescue her poor seishi." Tasuki couldn't turn to glare at Chichiri, so he did the next best thing. 

"Baka monk!" He hissed. 

"Gomen, Tasuki!" He apologized, realizing his mistake. 

"Now then, shall we go?" Hitoshi snapped his fingers and two rather large guards came out of the bushes. 

"Take these two to the dungeon." He commanded. They nodded and swiftly picked up the paralyzed seishi and began to walk towards the palace. 

"Oi! Let go of me!" Tasuki yelled in the guards' ear. He didn't even flinch. 

"Why are you working for him anyway, no da?" Chichiri kindly asked his guard. 

"Have to." He grunted, adjusting Chichiri more comfortably on his shoulder. 

"Why?" Tasuki asked butting in. 

"You guys haven't seen what he can do, did you?" The guard holding Tasuki asked. 

"Iie, we haven't." Chichiri admitted. 

"Well you'll find out soon enough once he gets his hands on your miko." Chichiri frowned. 

"What is he going to do with Miaka?" Tasuki demanded. 

"Get revenge for his parents, resurrect them, something like that." Tasuki's guard said gruffly. Chichiri gasped. 

"If they lay even one finger on her I swear I'll..." Tasuki growled. The guard shrugged and continued walking towards the palace. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Itai!" Miaka whimpered as she slid down the rocky cliff side. She fell to bottom and panted, her back pressed against the rocks and dirt. The sky opened up and it began to rain. 

"Great, just my luck. Okay, hang in there, Miaka. You can do this." She encouraged herself. Her ankle throbbed from the fall and her heart was beating twice its' normal rate. 

"Suzaku no Miko!" Miaka gasped and looked above her. 

"H-Hitoshi!?" She squeaked. 

"Miko, we have your seishi. If you want them back, you come to the Kuto palace. By tomorrow at sundown." Hitoshi informed her. Miaka's eyes widened. 

"Tasuki and Chichiri? What are you going to do to them! Onegai! Don't hurt them!" She begged, tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks. Hitoshi smiled. 

"They are quite devoted to you, miko. I was shocked. They offered themselves instead." He smiled at the look of horror that crossed on her face. 

"They did this...for me?" Her voice shook. She looked up, expecting to see Hitoshi's cold face, but instead was met by nothing. She shivered and brought her knees to her chest as rain continued to beat down on her. Her bottom lip trembled as she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. Her seishi was gone and it was all her fault. 

"Tasuki....Chichiri....I'm so scared. I can't do this by myself. I need you." She whispered. Her thoughts drifted off to Tasuki. How safe and warm she felt when in his arms. How he could always make her laugh when Tamahome made her cry. She sniffled. What she wouldn't give now to be in the safety of his arms. 

"Sitting here crying isn't going to get you anywhere, Miaka." A voice said from over at her left. She gasped and her head shot up. She knew that voice. It was...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Bwahaha! A cliffy! ^-^ Well, now you know who Hitoshi's family is. Oh yeah! I know Soi is 19 and Nakago is 25, but instead, we need to imagine Soi is a little older. Because Hitoshi is 13, so yeah. ^-^;; Just bear with me. And Yumi is 12. You'll find out more about her past later on. 

~*Neoshipper*~


	5. The Great Escape

AN: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me. Only Hitoshi and Yumi do. ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nuriko?" Miaka whispered in shock. The purple headed man nodded. 

"Nuriko!" Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as she ran to him; and fell right through him. 

"Itai!" She moaned. Nuriko chuckled. 

"Baka! I'm still dead." Miaka's bottom lip trembled as the memories of his death flooded back to her. Nuriko's eyes softened. 

"Gomen, Miaka. I want to stay here with you, demo..."

"Demo?"

"...I can't. I've only come to encourage you. You looked like you were about to give up hope. You can't give up, Miaka! You can't. I won't let you." Nuriko raised his voice to get his point clear. Miaka stared at him in shock. 

"Miaka, are you just going to give up because your seishi aren't here? Are you going to let Hitoshi get his way? What about Chichiri and Tasuki? What would they think if you gave up on them? Miaka, the power within you is immense. You can't let Hitoshi have it." Nuriko paused to let the information sink in. "The only thing stopping you is your insecurities." 

"Insecurities? What do you mean?" Miaka frowned in confusion. Nuriko sighed. 

"Whether or not you like it, the dead seishi-gumi (AN: If I'm correct, gumi means group) have been watching you, even since you returned to your world." Miaka gasped, then blushed. Had they seen **everything**? 

"We saw you and Taka fall apart, slowly at first. We also saw when you began to fall for fang boy." Nuriko chuckled at the surprised look on Miaka's face. 

"N-Nani!? What are you talking about?!" She shrieked, blushing from head to toe. Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"Whether you admit it or not, we can all see it. And he loves you. He has always. He only pushed it aside for the sake of you and Tamahome. Miaka, he's not a bad man. He protects you, he makes you laugh, and he hates seeing you cry. What more can you ask for? Give him a chance." Nuriko begged. He wanted Miaka to be happy. And he knew if he were still alive, he would have claimed her, regardless of Tamahome. Miaka studied the ground. It was true. She did care a lot about Tasuki. Was it really love? She shook away the thought. There was no time for that now. She could sort through her feelings later. 

"Arigatou, Nuriko. I'll think about what you said. Demo, right now...I've got some friends to save." Miaka smiled and gave Nuriko a thumbs up, one which he happily returned. 

"I'll be watching you, Miaka." Nuriko smiled one last time before disappearing. Miaka continued to stare at the spot he was just in and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she hiked back up the hill and to the main road, before starting her trip to the Kutou empire. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That baka, she's probably going to come and try to rescue us." Tasuki growled, struggling against the bonds that held his wrists and legs securely together. Chichiri nodded. 

"She probably will, no da. There is no way to stop her." He frowned, removing his mask. Tasuki muttered some curses under his breath. If anything happened to her, he could never forgive himself. He sighed. 

__

'Gomen Mi-chan, I can't protect you. Please be safe.' He silently prayed as he rested his back against the wall and fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miaka grinned, despite the situation she was in. She was finally at the palace. It wouldn't have taken as long as it did, but there were guards all over the place. She quietly snuck out of the bush and crept up the steps, thankful it was dark out and no one would be able to see her. She looked over her shoulder before silently slipping into the slightly ajar palace door. She turned to walk down a hallway, but a voice stopped her. 

"Going somewhere, miko?" She froze. She was caught. 

"Welcome miko. I see you came." Hitoshi sneered, arms folded smugly across his chest. Miaka turned to face him. 

"Baka, of course I would come. They're my friends. I wouldn't leave them. I bet you don't even have any friends." She said hotly, glaring at the young boy. 

"I have Yumi, and that's all I need." He growled, snapping his fingers. In an instant, two guards seized Miaka by her arms. 

"Let me go!" She struggled against their grasp. 

"If you aren't quiet, you won't see your seshi." He informed her. She stopped and let her body sag against the guards. 

"Take her to the dungeon." He ordered. They nodded and roughly pulled her down the hall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chiri! Can't you use your powers to get us outta here?" Tasuki whined. He had woken up from his nap and was now pestering Chichiri. Chichiri shook his head. 

"There's a powerful force field surrounding us. I tried before, no da." 

Tasuki frowned, a fang peeking out o the corner of his mouth. 

"Itai! That hurts! Where do you think you're grabbing me!?" 

The two people in the cell looked up in shock as an auburn haired girl was pushed rather roughly into a cell across from theirs'. She lost her footing and fell on her butt. She quickly jumped up again.

"Itai! Watch it!" She growled, glaring at them. They snickered and walked off. One guard left the room entirely, while the other stayed near the door. 

"Miaka?" 

Miaka turned and immediately smiled in delight. 

"Chichiri! Tasuki! You're okay!" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of the rusty cell bars. Tasuki nodded. 

"We need to get out of here, and fast." Miaka said, looking around the cell for any terms of escape. 

"And just how the hell are we going to do that?" Tasuki eyed her skeptically. Miaka sat down. He had a point. All though she could....She blushed. In front of them? Did she really have the guts? The distance between her cell and theirs' wasn't very far. She was sure if she could just....

"Psst! I've got a plan. But you have to swear that you trust me. And I need your help." Miaka whispered loud enough for them too hear. They nodded. 

"But we won't be much help, Miaka-chan. They've got us tied up, no da." Chichiri looked down at his wrists. 

"Right. Umm, Tasuki, go back to back with Chichiri and...Don't give me that look!" She scolded. "Use your hands to try to untie his. If you can do that..." She trailed off, watching the two struggle against the bonds. Within five minutes, the rope was loosened enough for Chichiri to slide one hand out, then the other. He sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists, then quickly undid Tasuki's. 

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tasuki mumbled. 

"Because you're a boy and girls are smarter." Miaka boasted happily. 

"Yea yea. Now, what's this plan of yours?" Tasuki waved off her teasing. She debated whether or not to tell them the whole plan, but she decided against it. 

"I'm going to distract the guard and get him over here. I need you guys to get the keys from his belt." She explained. Chichiri nodded. 

"Nuh uh. How about we distract him and you get it." Tasuki didn't like the idea of Miaka trying to distract anybody. Miaka shook her head. 

"Trust me." She winked, before turning towards the guard. 

"Oi! Mister! Over here!" She managed to squeeze both arms through the bars and began to wave them around wildly. The guard looked at her, not amused, and walked slowly until he ended up in front of her. 

"Nani?" His tone was cold. Miaka winced inwardly. Would she really be able to pull this off? She blinked, and took a deep breath before beginning. 

"I was just admiring you from over here and you seemed lonely." She placed her index finger on her bottom lip, watching him innocently. He tensed noticeably. 

"What are you up to?" He narrowed his eyes. 

"Nothing. You're cute when you're mad." She giggled and ran a finger down his cheek. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki and Chichiri watched in shock. They couldn't believe what she was doing! Miaka continued to trace his face, all the while gagging on the inside. She peered over his shoulder and sighed inwardly, seeing Chichiri slowly taking the keys off his belt. He carefully put it in the key hole and turned. 

"Do you really mean that?" The guard asked, sake evident in his breath. No wonder he was so easy to fool. 

"Of course." She purred. 

****

Clang

Miaka's eyes widened in horror. Chichiri had dropped the keys on the floor, the door half opened. 

"What was that?" The guard began to turn around. Miaka panicked and did the only thing she could think of doing to stop him. She quickly grabbed his chin in her hand and turned him to face her. Her lips crashed down on his. Tasuki's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as he glared at the guard. Chichiri took this opportunity to open the door the rest of the way. Tasuki pushed past the monk and tapped the guard on his shoulder. 

"Huh?" He turned around and a fist met with his face. He passed out. 

"Thank god! I thought I was going to puke." Miaka shuddered as Chichiri opened her cell door. The three of them stood in awkward silence. 

"Where the hell did ya' get that idea?" Tasuki asked angrily. 

"Well...you remember when we went to rescue Tamahome from Nakago? I kinda did the same thing back then too." She smiled sheepishly. Tasuki's jaw dropped to the floor. Chichiri patted him on the shoulder, all the while chuckling. 

"C'mon. You can yell at me later, we gotta get out of here." Miaka ushered them towards the door, then stopped, causing the seishi to crash into her back. 

"What is it, no da?" 

"There are probably guards outside the door." She whispered, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a window. She slowly crept over and motioned for them to follow. Tasuki quickly stepped up to it and kicked it open.

"Tasuki! That defeats the purpose of not going out the front door!" Miaka hissed angrily. He shrugged and grabbed her by the waist. She shrieked as he hoisted her up and gently placed her out the window. Once she was down safely outside, she reached her arm down to pull Tasuki up. She struggled before finally getting him halfway up, but was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

"Aiie!" She screamed as the unseen guard behind her wrapped one arm around her waist and the other clamped her mouth shut. 

"Miaka!"

"Miaka-chan!" 

Chichiri gave up on "hiding their chi" and grabbed Tasuki. They teleported out of the dungeon and in front of the guard, who eyed them nervously. Miaka took this time to take a bite of the guards' hand. 

"Itai!" He dropped her and she easily scrambled away. Tasuki then proceeded to beat the crap out of the man with his bare hands. Chichiri and Miaka sweat-dropped. 

"This is for trying to take Miaka ya bastard!" He kicked him in the side. 

__

'He's not a bad man. He protects you, he makes you laugh, and he hates seeing you cry. What more can you ask for? Give him a chance.'

Miaka thought back to Nuriko's statement. He was always doing things for her, wasn't he? She smiled.

"C'mon Tasuki, we gotta get out of here." Miaka said as she gently tugged on his arm. His attack on the poor man stopped and he nodded, his eyes softening. They grabbed Chichiri's staff and teleported them out of there. They would have to think of another way to get in. Hitoshi watched angrily from his window. 

"Hitoshi-sama?" A small voice reached his ears. He turned around and greeted Yumi with a smile. 

"I told you I would come back, did I not?" He asked. Yumi nodded happily. Hitoshi gently patted her head. He'd get the Suzaku no Miko. And he'd take her power. He would avenge his parents' death. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: This was a kind weird chappy! ^-^;; If anyone has some ideas for a plot, tell me cuz I'm on writers block. (maybe because I started like five different stories at once ^-^). Anyway, hope you liked it. 


	6. Yumi

AN: Mako-san, thanks for being honest ^-^ I really didn't want to make Tamahome the bad guy, but I couldn't think of any way to get him out of the story. I know it sounds harsh, but I didn't want some long reason and such on why he doesn't love her, so I thought of the easiest thing possible ^-^;; See, unlike Kitty Lynne ::waves::, I have no creativity whatsoever. Next time I'll try to think up a better reason ^-^

Umm, this chappy is a little violent, not too violent, but does feature the death of a character. ::sniffles:: But I needed it to happen to make the story work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How are we going to get the shinzaho?" Miaka whined. Chichiri, Tasuki, and herself were sitting around a small campfire, courtesy of Tasuki's tessen. 

"Who knows. Hitoshi sure got some power though, I'll give em' that much." Tasuki grumbled, poking at the fire with a tree branch. Miaka nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She sighed and continued to watch the fire. Her thoughts drifted to what Nuriko had told her earlier. She snuck a quick glance at Tasuki. 

He was concentrating on the fire, his amber dancing with mischief. She blushed faintly as she studied his profile. His fangs peeked out of the corner of his mouth as he grinned at seemingly nothing. 

Chichiri grinned behind his mask. He watched Miaka take a furtive look over her shoulder every now and then, thinking she wasn't getting caught. He continued to watch the two, who seemed to be oblivious that he was even there. Deciding to make his presence known, he cleared his throat. Both Miaka and Tasuki jumped, obviously startled. 

"We should get some sleep, no da. We'll think about it more in the morning." Chichiri suggested. The two nodded and began to lay down. 

"Nigh Chichiri, Night Tasuki." Miaka yawned before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

"Night, Miaka." Tasuki whispered before he too fell asleep. Chichiri smiled and laid down, trying to think up a plan for retrieving the shinzaho. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yumi frowned as she watched Hitoshi pace around the large palace room. 

_'He's so worked up about this Suzaku no Miko.' _ She noticed sadly. It was like he didn't have time for her anymore. She felt tears of sadness and anger well up in her eyes. Anger because Hitoshi never stayed with her anymore. And it was all that Suzaku girl's fault. 

"Hitoshi-sama." She muttered miserably, watching him pace. 

A small smile replaced the frown as an idea formed in her mind. 

_'If I capture the miko, then Hitoshi-sama will stay with me!' _She thought happily. She quickly climbed to her feet and skipped out of the room happily. 

"Hitoshi-sama will be so pleased!" She happily grabbed a dark navy cloak and wrapped it around her petit frame. She quietly stuffed a few things in her cloak pocket before slipping out of her room. She checked the hallways carefully before making her move and hurrying out the front door unnoticed. 

"Just wait Hitoshi-sama. I will get her for you." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki stifled a yawn. He had stayed up too late last night, even after Chichiri's suggestion of sleep. Thoughts of his miko overwhelmed him and he stayed up most of the night staring at the stars. Miaka and Chichiri were chattering about something or other behind him, which left him to have some quiet time to himself. 

"Oi, Chiri. Where we heading?" Tasuki glanced back over his shoulder. Chichiri shrugged. 

"All we can do is head for the Kutou palace. We have to hope we can get in, no da." He frowned as the trio continued their brisk walk on the steep mountain near the enemy palace. 

"Matte!"

A small voice interrupted the groups' conversation. They turned around and studied the small girl before them. She was small, with a wiry frame. Her complexion was pale and was only brought out more by the lavender kimono and dark cloak she wore. The cloak's pockets bulged from unknown items and her brown eyes were flooded with tears.  

"Oi, what do you think…?" 

Miaka silenced Tasuki with a hand as she stepped forward and squatted before the stressed girl. 

"Ohayo, what's your name?" Miaka smiled politely. Yumi glared angrily at her. This was the girl Hitoshi was obsessed about? She shook away the thought and let her right hand inch towards her cloak pocket. 

"Yumi." She said softly, as not to raise any suspicion. Miaka smiled fondly.

"My name is Miaka. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked, looking behind her to see if she was indeed, alone. 

"You're hurt, no da." Chichiri pointed to the numerous cuts and bruises on the girls' body. Yumi shrugged and continued to eye the group wearily. 

"If you come with us, we could get you some help." Miaka offered her hand. Yumi stared at it. She had the urge to reach out and trust the girl, but her thoughts trailed back to Hitoshi. How much he wanted this girl, her power. She knew she couldn't let him down. 

Before anyone could tell what happened, her hand dove into her pocket and she pulled out a dagger. She quickly slashed at Miaka, catching her cheek. The miko cried out in shock and fell to the ground, cupping her face gingerly with her hands. 

"Miaka-chan!" Chichiri kneeled down next to the miko and carefully pried her hand away from her face. Luckily it was a shallow cut. He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gently dabbed at it. 

"You little bitch…." Tasuki snarled as he approached the girl, tessen in his hand. Yumi backed up nervously, the dagger poised before her as if ready too make another attack. 

"I will get your miko! I will!" Yumi yelled angrily as she ducked past Tasuki. 

"Oi!" He spun around in time to see Chichiri ward off the next attack intended for the miko. 

"Miaka, this girl is crazy! Run!" Tasuki said, grabbing her arm. 

"Iie." Miaka calmly pulled away from Tasuki and stood a good distance from the girl. Yumi panted heavily, her body too weak to handle this much movement. 

"Why are you attacking me?" She asked quietly, eyeing the girl. Tasuki and Chichiri stood a good distance away in case they had to defend her. Angry tears poured down Yumi's face as she glared at Miaka. 

"You took him away from me! He was all I ever had!" She sobbed, falling to her knees. The dagger fell out of her hands as she sobbed, her hands braced on the ground in front of her. 

"Who?" Miaka asked quietly, slowly taking another step towards the girl.

"Miaka…" Tasuki warned, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. Yumi looked up, her eyes, once filled with hatred, anger and determination, were now filled with sadness. 

"Hitoshi-sama." She whispered. Three gasps could be heard from in front of her.

"Hitoshi? You mean Nakago's son?" Miaka approached the girl, moving the dagger out of her reach. Yumi nodded numbly. 

"Hai, I want him back. That's all. And now he's obsessed with you and I never see him!" She looked up at Miaka, her eyes still filled with tears. Miaka felt a small pang of guilt in her heart. Yumi didn't want to fight. She just wanted Hitoshi to be with her. Miaka embraced the girl in a hug and murmured in her ear until her sobs turned into whimpers.  

"Shhh, it's okay." 

"Yumi, what are you doing." A new, cold voice boomed from behind Yumi and Miaka. 

"H-Hitoshi-sama!?" She squeaked and scrambled away from Miaka, ashamed. She ducked behind him, her eyes watching the ground. Miaka frowned and stood. 

"Miaka, get back!" Tasuki ran in front of his miko. Chichiri did the same. Hitoshi watched, not amused. 

"Why are doing this!? Yumi needs you!" Miaka angrily yelled at the boy. At the mention of her name, Yumi's head shot up in shock. Did Miaka really know what she was feeling? 

"I will take no more of this." Hitoshi raised a hand and shot a bolt of energy at Miaka. Chichiri blocked it with his staff. 

"Impressive." Hitoshi raised both hands this time, and threw a larger ball of energy at the group, which they easily dodged. 

"Hah! Was that the best you could do!?" Tasuki teased. 

"I wouldn't be so smug." Hitoshi advised. Yumi watched in horror as the ball Hitoshi threw came back around and headed toward Miaka. 

"Iie!" Yumi sprinted over to Miaka and covered her body with her own. 

"Yumi?" Miaka looked over her shoulder at the girl clinging to her waist. Miaka's eyes widened as she saw the ball of energy fly at her. She screamed as the impact of the blow sent her and Yumi flying to the ground. 

"Miaka!" The two Suzaku seishi ran over to their miko, who was cradling Yumi to her chest. 

"Y-yumi. Are you okay?" Miaka asked, wincing at the pain in her back. Silence. 

"Yumi? C'mon, get up." Miaka nervously laughed and shook the girls' shoulders. 

"Mi-aka?" Yumi opened her eyes a crack. Miaka nodded, glad that the girl was alive. 

"I'm here, Yumi." She assured her. 

"Miaka, arigatou….I…feel better now. I'm not….afraid to die." She whispered, taking shallow breaths. Miaka's eyes widened and filled with panic. 

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest. Yumi offered a weak smile, her brown eyes showing with adoration for the older girl before her. 

"Aishteru, Hit-oshi….sa….ma…." She breathed before her eyes slid closed. 

"Yumi….?" Miaka whispered. 

"Miaka, I think she's….." Chichiri stated sadly, studying the still girl. 

"Iie. She isn't. Are you, Yumi?" Miaka laughed as tears fell from her eyes. 

"Yumi, wake up. Onegai! Yumi!" Miaka hunched over the girls' body, sobbing. 

Hitoshi watched on in shock. _'Yumi, you… saved her. Why?' _The ball of energy wasn't very powerful at all, but for someone in Yumi's condition….

_~*FlashBack*~_

_"Iie! Iie!" A younger Yumi, at the tender age of seven, tried to pull out of the drunk man's grasp. _

_"You bitch, listen to me! I bought you because of your damn condition and you won't even do what I say!?" He roared and backhanded the girl. She flew to the ground whimpering from the sheer impact of the hit. _

_"You will listen to…what the hell?" The man looked behind him when he felt a rock hit his head. A young boy with yellow hair stood, eyeing the man coolly. _

_"Let her go." He demanded, gathering some more rocks in his hands. The man smirked. _

_"You want me to let her go? Get a life, kid." He growled, turning back around to face Yumi. She cowed away in fear, holding her already bruised cheek. _

_"I said, leave her alone!" The young boy, Hitoshi, ran up to the man and kicked him. Hard. The man yelped and grabbed his leg. Hitoshi quickly grabbed Yumi's hand and dragged her along with him, away from the man and into the woods. _

_"Bitch!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with them. After a feeble attempt to catch them, he gave up and went back home to wallow in his self-pity. _

_"A-arigatou."  Yumi blushed and thanked the young boy. Hitoshi nodded curtly, then noticed her complexion. _

_"You don't look right. Are you okay?" He asked. _

_"H-hai. I was told I had a heart murmur, so my parents sold me off. That man bought me." She shuddered at the thought. _

_"What will I do now? I have no where to go?" Yumi grabbed Hitoshi's sleeve fearfully. _

_"You can come live with me." Hitoshi suggested. He was never this open with strangers. But something drew him to this girl before him. Yumi smiled excitedly. _

_"Arigatou!" She chirped, hugging him. _

_"My name is Yumi! What's yours'?"_

_"Hitoshi."_

_~*End FlashBack*~_

"Yumi…" Hitoshi whispered, ignoring the stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He glared angrily at the Suzaku no Miko. It was all her fault. 

"It's all your fault! I swear I will kill you!" He yelled angrily before charging at Miaka with his sword. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: What, did one of you think I was gonna kill off Tasuki or Chiri? Are you CRAZY!? ^-^ Whoo! What a place to leave off, ne? ^-^ Anyway, ::sniff:: Poor Yumi! ::cries:: I didn't want her to die….but…..::Grabs tissues:: Read and review please!

~*Neoshipper*~


	7. Back to the Drawing Board

AN: Wow!! I've never gotten this many reviews for a story before ::sniffle:: They like me! They really like me!! ::sweatdrop:: Ahem, anyway, Please keep reviewing! I'll be your best friend! ^-^

There is also Tasuki and Miaka kawaiiness in this chapter! Yay! ^-^ So, with all that said, please enjoy your stay at fanfiction.net (Hey, it's late, and I'm on sugar, gimmie a break ::begins to hum kit kat bar song::) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miaka!" 

Miaka watched numbly as Hitoshi charged at her, sword in his hands. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. She only grunted when she felt herself be pushed away from the sword. She blinked, and it was almost like she woke up from her stupor at that moment. 

"T-Tasuki!?" She gasped as she saw the seishi and Hitoshi struggling. Tasuki was on his back, the tessen held in both hands, Hitoshi's sword pressing into it. She felt a pair of arms pull her away from the struggle and she turned to look over her shoulder. 

"Chichiri?" She asked unsurely. He carried her a safe distance away before setting her down. It was then she realized Yumi's body was still in her arms. 

'It's like she's smiling…' 

Miaka fought back more tears as she looked at the younger girl. The clash of metal caused her to look towards the fight. Tasuki was struggling to knock the sword out of Hitoshi's hands. Miaka gasped as she noticed the small stains of blood on his shirt. 

"Tasuki…" She whispered. He was doing this for her. Because she was mourning the death of Yumi, Tasuki was getting hurt. 

"Stop…" She whispered, struggling to her feet. She gently laid Yumi's now cold body on the ground and began to walk slowly to the fight.

"Miaka-chan!" 

She ignored the monk behind her and sped up her walk to a run. If she could just get enough force, she could pull this off. She watched Hitoshi slip the sword past Tasuki's tessen. He wouldn't have enough time to react, she realized in horror. Determined to get there in time, she pumped her legs as fast as she could. 

'Almost there…' 

Just before the sword came down on Tasuki, Miaka rammed into Hitoshi, sending both him and herself flying towards the edge of the cliff. 

"Miaka!" 

She could faintly hear Tasuki's panicked voice from behind. She grunted, the wind knocked out of her, and opened her eyes. She almost laughed with relief when she saw she was on top of Hitoshi, his sword a safe distance away. He moaned and opened his eyes, then blinked, and looked at Miaka, scowling. He managed to snake an arm out from under her hold and it shot out and grabbed her neck. She let out a cry of surprise as he held her tightly. 

"Get up." He growled. 

"Miaka! Let her go ya' bastard!" 

Hitoshi ignored him and got up as Miaka did. Her knees were shaking and she took short, raspy breaths, trying to get air into her lungs. She could hear Tasuki letting loose a string of colorful choice words. 

"Now I've got your miko, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from using the power inside her." Hitoshi sneered, his eyes gleaming. Miaka watched helplessly, wincing as his nails dug into her skin. 

"You son of a…." Tasuki muttered, his eyes flashing dangerously. Hitoshi ignored the comment and continued to back away from the seishi, Miaka still in his grasp.

Tasuki took a step forward, but Hitoshi stopped him. 

"Take one more step and I'll kill her." He threatened, wrapping his other arm more tightly around the girls' waist. She whimpered slightly as she struggled to get her head free.

"Iie."

"Nani?" Hitoshi turned his glare to Miaka, who had spoken. 

"Iie. You won't. You want my power, don't you? You would need me alive to get it, wouldn't you?" Miaka remained calm, despite the situation at hand. Hitoshi eyed her carefully. 

"What are you up to?" He asked, his grip loosening. Chichiri saw this as an opportunity to attack, and he wasn't going to waste it. He silently motioned for Tasuki to use his tessen. The fire seishi agreed hastily and poised his fan in front of him. 

"Rekka Shinnen!"

Fire flew from the tessen and engulfed Hitoshi. He cried out in pain and dropped Miaka, who fell to the ground coughing. She felt a strong pair of arms scoop her up and she opened her teary eyes for a moment. 

"Ch-Chichiri?" She asked uncertainly, rubbing the remainder of smoke and ashes from her face. He nodded and backed away from Hitoshi, who was currently hunched over in a fit of coughs. 

"Miaka! Are you okay?" Tasuki approached the girl as Chichiri set her down on her feet. She nodded and offered a weak smile. 

"Hai, gomen for worrying you, Tasuki." She said sheepishly. Some murmured words reached Chichiri's ears and he turned just in time to see the fire that once engulfed Hitoshi, now gone. 

"Time to go, no da." Chichiri grabbed his miko and fellow seishi and began to recite a teleportation spell. 

"Damn you! Cowards!" Was the last thing they heard before they disappeared. Hitoshi glared angrily at the spot they once were at. His eyes softened slightly as he noticed the small battered body lying on the ground. He slowly trudged up to the girl and fell to his knees at her side. Only now, while he was alone, did he cry. Yumi, had given up her life for the Suzaku no Miko, something he still couldn't understand. He cupped her clammy cheek in his palm and gently rubbed his thumb across her face. 

"Aishteru, Yumi." He gently leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, before standing, her body in his hands. The least he could do was give her a proper burial.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(AN: This part is for Kitty Lynne! ^-^)

"Déjà vu." Tasuki muttered solemnly, poking at another campfire with a tree branch. Miaka and Chichiri nodded tiredly. It seemed all they could do was approach, and they didn't get far, and then run. And then they somehow ended up back at a campfire. (All three turn to glare at author - ^-^;;  What can I say? I'm not feeling very…creative today).

"Hey, I have a question." Miaka looked up suddenly. 

"Taiitskun said we needed to get the shinzaho, but why? I mean, if I have the power, what do the shinzaho have to do with anything?" Miaka dragged her index finger through the dirt, drawing something that resembled a cat. Chichiri shrugged and pulled out his mirror. 

"We could always ask, no da." 

Miaka nodded and waited a few seconds before the image of a disgruntled Taiitskun appeared. Miaka was surprised to not see, or hear, any Nyan-Nyan. 

"Miaka? I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Have you retrieved the shinzaho?" 

"Iie, actually, I have a question."

"Go on."

"You said that we needed to retrieve both shinzaho in order to stop Hitoshi, am I correct?" Miaka waited for a curt nod from Taiitskun before continuing. 

"Well, what does that have to do with my power? I mean, if I were to get the shinzaho, what difference would it make?"

Taiitskun nodded again. 

"I'm glad you asked that, Miaka. You see, both of the shinzaho act as….how do I say this…..a beacon."

"Beacon?" By now, both Chichiri and Tasuki were peering over Miaka's shoulder curiously.

"Hai. Without them, your power would not be able to be used. They would awaken your dormant powers. That is why you are in danger if Hitoshi has them." Taiitskun frowned grimly. She did not like the fact that all that was left for Hitoshi to do was to get Miaka. She knew that wouldn't be too hard. Miaka nodded, understandingly. 

"Arigatou Taiitskun, for clearing that up." Miaka smiled and handed the mirror back to Chichiri as the image faded. The three sat in silence for a few moments before Tasuki broke it. 

"Oi, we better get some sleep if we wanna get the shinzaho." He yawned mid-sentence, causing Miaka to giggle slightly. He looked over at her through the corner of his eye. He fought back the urge to stare. Her cheeks were tainted a light pink and her auburn hair gently framed her face. One fist was held in front of her mouth as she attempted to stop her giggling, which had started for what seemed to be no reason. Tasuki smiled wryly as he watched her, oblivious to the monk's knowing glances. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, no da." Chichiri announced, laying down on the ground and using his cloak as a pillow. 

"Night Chichiri." Miaka smiled warmly and sat back, wrapping her arms around her legs and drawing them up to her chest. She sighed softly as she looked above her, admiring the stars that lit up the sky. 

"Miaka?" 

It was then Miaka remembered she wasn't alone, and that Tasuki had been sitting there with her. She blushed, embarrassed. 

"Yea Tasuki?" She glanced over at him and watched in puzzlement as he quickly turned his gaze away from her. 

"Where will you….go when this is all over?" He practically choked on the words as they left his mouth. Miaka's eyes widened for a second, before she rested her chin on her knees and attempted to shrug. 

"I don't know. I mean, It's not like Taka's waiting for me." She laughed bitterly and squeezed her eyes shut. A bothersome tear made its' way down her cheek and she gasped when she felt Tasuki gently brush it away. Her eyes shot open and she dared a glance at Tasuki, who was watching her intently. 

"Then stay here. I'll miss you." He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face and moved closer. She could feel his breath dampen her cheek. Her eyes, which were once wide with shock and confusion, were now filled with fondness for the bandit seishi. 

"Tasuki." She breathed as his lips met hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the feel of his lips. After what seemed like a few mere seconds to them, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Neither knew what to say. Was it just some freak accident? Something spur of the moment? Or was it….

"Miaka-"

"Tasuki-" They both started at the same time. Blushing, Miaka silently urged Tasuki to finish. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not going to lie to ya' anymore, Miaka. Now that Taka is out of the way I….Damn it, I love you, Miaka!" Tasuki, who had avoided her eyes until now, looked up, not knowing what to expect. Her eyes were once again wide, filled with both shock and….what was that, love? She blinked and regained her composure before trusting herself enough to speak. 

"Tasuki….I don't know what to say…..I….I talked to Nuriko." She blurted suddenly. Tasuki stared at her as if she had just refused free food. She chuckled softly and shook her head, knowing she needed to explain. 

"You see, when Hitoshi took you and Chichiri….I kind of lost it. And then Nuriko came. And he said…." She bit down on her lip, wondering if she should continue. 

"Nuriko said…?" Tasuki pressed encouragingly. Miaka sighed and looked him directly in the eye.

"He told me that you loved me." She blurted that out before continuing. 

"Then, he told me I should give you a chance….and I…."

"You what, Mi-chan?" Tasuki gently placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her to continue. It was killing him, not knowing if she felt the same way. Miaka looked up at him unsurely. 

"I-I'd like to give it a chance." She admitted, blushing. Tasuki's eyes widened. 

"You would?" He whispered, praying he had heard right. Miaka gave him a crooked smile and nodded. He slowly closed the gap between them, and their lips met again. 

"I was wondering when you two would finally admit it, no da!" A voice from off to the side abruptly spoiled the moment and Miaka and Tasuki stared in astonishment at the grinning monk, who was now propped up on his elbows. 

"Chiri…I swear I'll…." Tasuki started to stand, but Miaka pulled him back down. 

"Forget it." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then turned to Chichiri. 

"That wasn't very nice." She tried to look angry, but only ended up giggling.

"I think it's time to go to bed for real, no da." Chichiri suggested, yawning. Miaka nodded and stretched her arms above her head before slowly laying down. Tasuki followed soon after and wrapped his arms around Miaka's waist. 

"Night, Mi-chan."

"Night Tasuki." She sighed lightly and buried her head into his chest as she drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps she had since she broke up with Taka, two years ago. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: yay! Another chapter down! ^-^ It took me a while to decide if I wanted Miaka and Tasuki to hook up then or later, but then seemed as good a time as any. ^-^ For anyone who actually bothers to read these author's notes, please please please, I beg of you, read and review my story, One Lifetime. ::pouts:: I'm desperate, what can I say ^-^;; Anyway….Yea, so…I'm stuck kinda in a dead end for this story, but I won't stop! I'll just find away around it…. And If I use one more campfire scene, I think Tasuki, Miaka, Chichiri and everyone of you readers out there would strangle me….sooo, enough of that ^-^;; Hope you liked it!

~*Neoshipper*~


	8. Captured for Good?

AN: I'm still kinda on writer's block, but hey, it's a Saturday night, I'm at my grandma's, and I sure as hell don't feel like studying for finals ^-^ so…here is the next chapter! Yay!

Major sappiness alert! ::sets off siren::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Tasuki noticed when he woke up was that his arm was asleep. The second thing he noticed was the small brunette in his arms. He was about to jump and let out a string of curses when last night came back to him. Had it been a dream? He smiled as he lay there, watching Miaka. She was still sleeping peacefully, her lips slightly parted. Her breath dampened his cheek and his smile grew. He had done it. He was with Miaka now, and nothing would take her away. He looked over to the side and noticed that Chichiri was nowhere to be seen. He would have shrugged, had he been standing. Who needed the monk when he had Miaka? He turned his attention back to the Suzaku no Miko. He gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She stirred, but didn't wake. Slowly, he caressed her cheek in his palm. He felt his heart swell when she leaned into it. She shifted a bit, then yawned and opened her eyes. Tasuki blushed. 

"Ohayo Tasu-chan." She whispered happily. She slowly rolled out of his arms and stretched. 

"Morning Mi-chan." He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He let his chin rest on her shoulder. She giggled lightly and tried unsuccessfully to pull away, 

"Tasuki! That tickles!" She whined and pouted. He turned her around and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, silencing her. This time it was her turn to blush. 

"Ohayo no da!" Chichiri appeared suddenly, startling the new couple. His grin widened when he saw Tasuki's hold on Miaka. Tasuki noticed this and quickly withdrew, cursing under his breath. 

"Ohayo, Chichiri. So, what are we going to do?" She asked, standing and brushing off her clothes. Tasuki stood and moved beside her. Chichiri sighed. 

"There isn't much we can do, no da." He frowned. 

"Well….what if we go back and ask them for the shinzaho." Miaka suggested lamely. 

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything." Tasuki muttered, shaking his head. Miaka slapped him on the arm and pointed at him. 

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"That's cuz I ain't got none." He replied, folding his arms over his chest. Miaka rolled her eyes and turned back to the monk. 

"The only thing we can do, is try to sneak in and get the shinzaho from him." Miaka didn't like the idea of going back, but it was the only way. Chichiri nodded. 

"It may be the only way, no da."

"Miaka ain't goin'."

"Tasuki?"

"No, Miaka. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go there. You saw what happened when Yumi died. He's pissed. And he's gonna go after ya'."

"Demo, Tasuki…." Miaka's whine was cut short when Tasuki placed a finger on his lips. Chichiri watched on with interest at the unfolding scene before him. 

"Mi-chan, if anything happened to you, I would blame myself." He admitted, making sure she understood his fear for her. Her eyes widened as she looked into the seishi's eyes. 

"Tasuki…." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Tasuki saw this and panicked. 

"Mi-chan, don't cry, onegai…I…I…"

"It's not something you did. I'm just…I'm so lucky to have people like you, Tasuki. And Chichiri." She smiled through her tears. Tasuki's eyes softened and he gently kissed her forehead. Miaka sniffled and pulled away. 

"I think we should get going. Chichiri is getting his own private soap opera over there." She motioned to the monk. 

"Soap Opera?" Tasuki looked at the monk, who shrugged. 

"Tasuki, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to. I promise I'll be careful." Miaka assured him. He reluctantly nodded, knowing he couldn't very well leave her alone. She'd be in even more danger that way. 

"Okay, now that's settled, let's go no da." Chichiri motioned for the two to grab onto his staff. They did and within seconds they were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitoshi slammed his fist down onto the table. He watched everything between the miko and her seishi. His eyes flared with anger and hatred towards the Suzaku no Miko. How could she be happy? Because of her, Yumi was dead. Because she sweet-talked Yumi, she was gone. Buried under the earth. And Hitoshi was never to hear her laugh again. 

"Hitoshi-sama, the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi are here within the city. They used some sort of spell to arrive." A servant kneeled before the young boy. Hitoshi nodded curtly and sent him away. 

"This is where the payback begins."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri, Tasuki, and Miaka were hiding in a tree above the Kutou palace. Guards were everywhere, it seemed. Miaka sighed.

"This is hopeless." She whined as she watched a guard walk around the corner. Chichiri shook his head. 

"If we can just create a diversion, then we could get in, no da." Chichiri looked around, looking for something, anything to distract the guards. 

"Here, take this." Miaka handed Chichiri a glittering ring. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the ring. 

"It's okay, Taka gave it to me. But I don't need it anymore." She assured him. Tasuki placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Chichiri nodded and chucked the ring. It landed in a far corner. 

"What was that?" Sure enough, the guards began sprinting towards the noise. 

"Now's our chance, no da." Chichiri whispered as he teleported them down from the tree. They quickly ran into the palace. 

"That was close." Tasuki panted, his heart racing. Miaka nodded and grabbed Tasuki's hand in hers'. He soothingly stroked the back with his thumb as the trio began their walk down the dark hallway.

"Stop." 

Miaka felt shudders run up her spine. The voice sounded so cold and harsh. It scared her. Her grip on Tasuki's hand tightened. 

"Hitoshi." Chichiri acknowledged the young boy in the shadows. He laughed and stepped out into the small patch of light the window offered. Miaka gasped. His cheeks were red, evidence he had been crying. Crying for Yumi. 

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. Just because he was Nakago and Soi's son didn't mean he was bad. There had to be some good left within him. He glared at her. 

"Silence." He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, guards surrounded them. Tasuki drew in a sharp breath and eyes them carefully. 

"Seize them." Hitoshi ordered. Miaka cried out when she felt herself being ripped away from Tasuki.

"Tasuki!" She reached out for him. 

"Miaka! Let her go ya' bastards!" He struggled against the guards helplessly. Chichiri was also having some problems getting free. Miaka struggled meekly against the guard's tight hold. She watched in fear as he stopped in front of Hitoshi. 

"So, Suzaku no Miko, we meet again?" He chuckled and lifted up her chin. Fear flashed in her eyes as he held her chin in his hands. 

"Leave her alone!" Tasuki growled, still struggling against the holds. Chichiri was equally caught up and could do nothing but struggle and watch. 

"Oh, but I have, plans, for Miaka." His grin was sick and twisted and Miaka's eyes widened. He turned around and went to leave.

"You're going to resurrect Yumi, aren't you?" Miaka asked softly, watching Hitoshi's retreating back.  He froze, and Miaka knew she hit a sore spot. 

"Shut up."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Shut up!" 

"It hurt, didn't it. For someone you love to leave you?"

"I said, shut up!!" Hitoshi marched back to Miaka and grabbed her collar. The guard released her and jumped back in fear as Hitoshi slammed Miaka against the wall. 

"Miaka!" Tasuki and Chichiri watched in horror as Hitoshi attacked their miko. Miaka just winced as her back hit the wall. After a few more times, Hitoshi stopped and continued to glare at her. 

"It's all your fault!" He roared angrily. Miaka just stared back at him, sympathy in her eyes. Hitoshi immediately straightened up.

"Guards, take her to the ceremony platform." He muttered. 

"Hai." Two guards tightly grabbed Miaka by her arms and began to drag her away. 

"Miaka!" Tasuki began to panic and his struggles became more violent. Hitoshi spun around to face the struggling seishi.

"Take them too. They can watch. See what it's like for someone they love to die." He spat. Four of the guards, two for each seishi, took the men and followed Hitoshi. Chichiri went along silently, wracking his brain for a plan to save their miko. 

"Onegai, be safe, Mi-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I think I'm gonna leave it there for now! ^-^ I'm still havin' some writer's block…but I'm gonna try, so please bear with me!

~*Neoshipper*~


	9. Uh oh!

AN: Wheee! This story might be coming to a close soon! ::cries:: If anyone has ideas for a sequel or somethin'….maybe I'll write one ^-^ 

*~^-^*~

"Lemme go!" Miaka struggled against the grips the guards had on her. They ignored her feeble attempts to escape and placed her roughly on a wooden table in the middle of the room they had come to.  She grimaced and sat up. 

"Miaka! Are you okay?!"

Miaka swung around and her eyes lit up with excitement as Tasuki and Chichiri were taken into the room. 

"You're all right!"

She smiled through tears as they were thrown into a small cage in the back of the room. 

"Course we are, Miaka baka."

Tasuki tried to make light of the situation. Miaka sniffled and nodded. Wiping her tears away, she looked around the room. It was medium sized, filled with old antique furniture. The rusty cage that held her seishi was pretty small; only giving them barely enough room to sit. What surprised her the most was that there were no guards. Or Hitoshi for that matter. She looked around a second time, expecting to see a guard in the corner. There were none. Sucking in her breath, she scooted to the edge of the table and stuck her foot out. 

"Nani?"

Her foot collided with an invisible barrier. She bit down on her bottom lip in concentration as she proceeded to kick the wall. 

"It's a magical barrier, no da."

Miaka gave up and sat in the middle of the table, curled into a little ball. She sighed.

"Are you ready, Suzaku no Miko?"

Miaka's head shot up and she looked around the room for the voice. She saw no one. Then, her right arm shot open. Then her left; until both arms were spread out like she was expecting a hug.

"W-What is this!?"

"Miaka!"

As if an unseen force was controlling her, she was pushed roughly down onto the table. She grunted as her feet were also spread out until she was laying flat on her back. 

"Miaka-chan! Try to move, no da!"

Miaka turned her head to catch Chichiri's eye, then nodded. She concentrated on moving her right arm. It wouldn't budge. 

"I can't!"

"That's right."

Hitoshi appeared in the doorway, and walked calmly up to Miaka. She flinched, noticing the cold gleam in his eyes. In his hands he held two objects. 

_'The shinzaho!'_

Miaka noticed in shock. The two items she was supposed to have were in his hands. And so was she. He could do anything he wanted to now. She gulped as he stopped at the tableside. He muttered a few words and the barrier flickered then disappeared. 

"Kawaii."

He whispered and ran a hand down Miaka's cheek. She tried to move away, but only succeeded in turning her head to the side. She could hear Tasuki cursing and Chichiri calming him in the background. Hitoshi chuckled and leaned down. Miaka's heart stopped. He was going to kiss her. 

_'Tasuki!'_

She clenched her eyes shut and waited. And waited. And waited. Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other. She gasped. 

"Hotohori!"

Hotohori stood before, sword poised in front of him, ready to attack. He stood between Hitoshi and her. She thanked the gods for her luck. 

"Miaka. Looks like we got here just in time."

"We?"

She blinked and tried to look around. Then, to her shock and delight, she saw Nuriko and Chiriko working diligently to get the cage lock open. 

"Meow!"

"Tama!"

The cat jumped onto Miaka's stomach and purred. Mitsukake stood near by, not being able to do much except heal.  

"Minna…"

She whispered happily. She heard a 'clank', and the cage door was open. Before she could blink, everyone except Hitoshi and Hotohori were crowded around her. 

"Damn you! Get away from there!"

Hitoshi deflected Hotohori's attacks as he watched the seishi work to free their miko. 

After a few minutes and a couple of Chichiri's spells, she could move again. Tasuki carefully helped her up and off the table. She clung to him, happy to be in his arms again. 

"I won't let this happen!"

Hitoshi screamed angrily. He got away from Hotohori and glared at the group gathered around their miko. His glare fixed on Miaka, he began to mumble. The Suzaku seishi leaned forward, trying to get even a hint of what he was saying. 

"An incantation!"

Chichiri exclaimed. Miaka was vaguely aware of everything that was going on around her. The only thing that she could hear clearly was the strange words coming from Hitoshi. She swayed slightly, and pitched forward.

~*^-^*~

AN: Waii waii! Finally updated! That seishi part was put in for Nuri. Arigatou minna for reviewing! This may be finished in the next chapter::sniffles:: Because I don't want to drag it out to the extent that it's boring. Read and Review please!

~Neoshipper~


	10. Deception

AN: Arigatou Terri for being my 30th reviewer and for the idea! ^-~ And I would also like to thank Kitty Lynne for her support ^-^ I don't think I could kill Hitoshi off even if I wanted to ^-^ I've grown too attached ::huggles Hitoshi and Squall plushie:: But even I don't know what's gonna happen yet ^-^;;

~*^-^*~

She was falling. Darkness surrounded her from every angle, heedless of her cries of despair. She looked around frantically for an escape. There were none. Letting out a small whimper, she started to run. She didn't know where to. There really wasn't anywhere to go. Just forward, deeper into the darkness. 

"Tasuki….Minna….I'm scared."

Miaka shuddered and wrapped her arms around her torso. She sunk to her knees and looked around, her eyes wide with fear. 

"Are you frightened, Suzaku no Miko?"

"W-who's there!?"

She shrunk away from the voice, which seemed to come from all around her. She just wanted to go back. Back where? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts were jumbled and fuzzy. Like they were disappearing all together. Where was she? Who was she? Her cries and shudders subsided and she stared blankly ahead of her. 

"Yes, that's it. Forget everything you were. Everything you are."

"Forget…..everything?"

A ghostly figure stepped out of the shadows. The heels of boots clacked heavily on nothingness. Miaka looked up, unfazed. 

"I can make you better.  Come with me. I will save you."

Hitoshi cooed. Miaka felt strangely drawn to this man. She pushed herself up, slowly. Once on her feet, she swayed. She took a step, then another, until she was standing less than a foot away from Hitoshi. He wasn't solid, she noticed. His subconscious. 

"Don't you want to feel whole again?"

"…Hai…"

She did. She did want to feel whole again. Her memories were completely gone now, not even a flicker of who she was and what her purpose had been. The emptiness inside her compelled her to nod. A smile replaced Hitoshi's normal scowl. 

"Come to me. Together, we are invincible."

"Hai."

She walked the last few steps forward and stepped through him. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Then, all at once, she felt it. Enormous amounts of power surged through her. She screamed. It stopped; as suddenly as it came. 

"How do you feel?" 

The ice sent shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. A grin slowly spread across her face. She felt confidant. No longer the hollowness inside of her. It was completely swallowed by a feeling of complete power. 

"I feel….power….and…."

"And?"

"I feel you. It's your power, isn't it?"

"…You catch on quick. I've given you part of my life force. It will get rid of the hallow feelings in exchange for your service."

"Hai."

"Let's go." 

Miaka merely nodded and took Hitoshi's hand. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the light wash over her. 

~*^-^*~

"Miaka! Wake up!"

Tasuki shook the girls' shoulders. Her body moved, but not on its' own. All the seishi and Tama had crowded around their miko. She had passed out suddenly, and Hitoshi had vanished. And everyone had the same familiar feeling of dread that he was responsible. 

"Meow!"

Tama rubbed up against Miaka's prone form. As if on cue, her fingers twitched. Tama mewed happily and rubbed up against her cheek. 

"She's moving!" 

Chiriko pointed to her hand and all the seishi leaned over in anticipation. A small grunt slipped past her slightly parted lips. Tasuki held his breath as her eyes fluttered open. The group gasped. Her eyes were black.

(AN: I was going to be mean and leave it off here….but…..I'm nice ^-^)

"Mi-Miaka?"

Nuriko hesitantly asked, seeing as no one else was going to speak. The girl in question turned to face the seishi. Nuriko shuddered. Miaka said nothing and stood, brushing away the worried hands. 

"Mi-chan?"

She walked silently around the group and halted with her back to the seishi. She stood, waiting. 

"Miaka-chan?"

She didn't answer. A small flicker caught Mitsukake's attention and he pointed to it. 

"What's that?"

A blinding flash lit the area. Everyone shielded their eyes with their arms. When it died down, Tasuki was the first to look up. 

"Hitoshi! Ya' bastard! What did ya' do ta Miaka!?"

"What did I do? Nothing. She just…doesn't remember you anymore."

"Nani!?"

"I've erased her memories. Made her part of me."

"You did what!?"

The seishi looked at their miko in shock. She had turned around and was staring at them blankly. 

"Miaka! Wake up!"

Tasuki begged. She either ignored him or couldn't hear. Hitoshi smirked and wrapped an arm around Miaka's shoulders. She didn't flinch. Tasuki angrily balled his hands into fists. 

"Miaka, is it true you would do anything for your master?"

"Hai."

"Well then, I have a favor to ask. Destroy them."

He pointed to the group of seishi huddled in the back. Miaka glanced over her shoulder, then looked back to Hitoshi.

"Hai."

"Miaka!! Snap out of it!"

Hotohori begged. She paid no heed to him and grabbed a sword from Hitoshi. Smiling, he stepped back to watch the events. Miaka staggered forward under the weight of the heavy weapon in her hands. 

"Miaka-chan! Stop no da!!"

She took one step, then another, until she was running at them. She singled out Tasuki and raised her sword over her head. She swung.

~*^-^*~

AN: Waii waii! Cliffhanger! Again! ^-^;; I may be able to extend this story a couple more chapters. And maybe a sequel coming soon. 

~Neoshipper~


	11. Possession

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! ^-^;; Got carried away on updating my KxK story ::coughcough_goread_coughcough:: Anyway, more reviews compel me to write more ::smiles:: 

~*^-^*~

"Miaka! Stop!"

Miaka's sword was just about to come in contact with Tasuki's head when she felt someone holding her back. She struggled, her eyes focused solely on Tasuki. 

"Stop it!"

It was Nuriko who was holding her back; she vaguely realized. A few memories came flooding back. When she first met Nuriko, when Nuriko saved both her and Tamahome from Soi, when Nuriko opened Miaka's eyes to Tasuki's love. 

_'Tasuki!'_

Miaka stopped struggling and fell limp in Nuriko's arms. Her eyes flickered, from black to brown.

"Miaka?"

Tasuki whispered uncertainly. The rest of the seishi watched in anticipation. Miaka blinked and a few tears escaped. 

"I…I…"

She could only stutter. What had happened? She felt an unfamiliar pressure in her hands and she glanced down. She let out a strangled cry as she flung the sword to the side. Her breathing became ragged as she sank to the floor. Nuriko let go, sensing his miko was back. 

"Fool! You will listen to me when I tell you to do something!"

Hitoshi closed his eyes, similar to what he had done before. This time neither disappeared. And this time, he went inside Miaka's head. 

"No! Stop!"

Miaka wailed and grabbed her head. An intense thumping echoed all around her. Hitoshi, he was inside her now. He was controlling her. 

"Stop! Please!"

"Miaka!"

Tasuki scrambled over to the withering girl and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her tightly to his chest, trying to ease her pain. 

"Don't…Please…Kill me…"

"Miaka! What are you saying?"

Hotohori kneeled in front of her. The other seishi looked around worriedly. With effort, Miaka pulled away from Tasuki and scramble to her feet. She grabbed a pillar for support as she forced herself to say focused. 

"You need…to kill me. H-he's inside…of me…"

She struggled, each word a task. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. 

"Miaka…"

"No!"

Her gaze traveled to Tasuki, who had objected. Her eyes softened and she smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a wince as she felt an immense ki tried to force itself on her. She fell to her knees.

"Miaka-chan!"

"…I'm fine. Please….I'm not asking you…I'm telling you. As your miko."

She forced a pained smile up at her seishi. All were at a loss. What could they possibly do?

"…I…Can't…Stay…Please…Tasuki…"

She whispered before she slumped forward. Tasuki stared at her in shock. She was asking _him _to kill her? Impossible!

Miaka stirred, and Tasuki looked up with renewed hope. Maybe she had beat Hitoshi. Maybe she was fine now. He knew, that all this was just his imagination running wild. She sat up and smirked. An empty look was in her eyes. 

"Hitoshi…"

Tasuki growled and tightened his hold on his tessen. Miaka chuckled; a deep, hollow sound. 

"So, you figured it out, Tasuki. Very good."

She stood, no longer needing the support of the pillar to stand. Grinning, she made her way to her discarded sword and picked it up. She spun around and pointed it towards the group.

"You should have done what she asked, you know? Then I would be dead."

"Bastard! Leave her alone!"

Tasuki clenched his fists and stood. Miaka looked towards him, unfazed. Tasuki took one step forward, then another. He raised his tessen above his head. 

"Tasuki!"

The seishi stared at his in shock. What was he trying to do? Hitoshi (aka Miaka at this point in time) stared at him in shock. Was he really going to attack his precious miko? Tasuki snarled and abruptly aimed his tessen at Hitoshi's soul-less body. Miaka's eyes widened.

"Don't! No!"

Tasuki smirked.

"Rekka Shinen!"

Flames shot out towards Hitoshi's vulnerable body; and engulfed him. Tasuki shortly after, realized his mistake. A scream filled the air and Tasuki spun around. To his horror, it was Miaka who was screaming. She was hunched over on the ground, her nails tearing frantically at the tile floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Tasuki! Hitoshi is connected to Miaka-chan! She's feeling it too, no da!"

Tasuki couldn't breath. He fell to his knees in shock. His tessen fell with an empty clang. He was vaguely aware that Nuriko had run out and came back with a large vase full of water. He dumped it over Hitoshi's head. Miaka's screams stopped and she lay panting on the floor. Her eyes were glazed over. 

"Damn you."

Hitoshi sputtered. He was no longer in Miaka's body, but in his own. The fire, Tasuki realized, was only enough to give him second degree burns. Nuriko restrained Hitoshi, keeping him from doing any other damage. Tasuki slowly crawled over to Miaka.

"Mi-chan…?"

Her breathing was rapid, and if she heard him, she made no move to answer. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. 

"Fool."

Hitoshi snickered, despite his current position. Tasuki didn't even look at him. His attention was fully on Miaka. 

"I used her as my lightning rod. That's why I'm still here."

He began to chuckle slightly. Then, his chuckled grew until it was full blown laughter. Now Tasuki was glaring at him.

"What the hell did you say?"

His question was never answered, however, as Miaka's breathing slowed. His eyes widened as he glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breaths came out less often then they should. 

"Ta…su…ki…."

She whispered with her last breath. Tasuki's eyes widened in horror as her chest stopped moving. 

"M-Miaka? Come on…stop it. This isn't funny…"

He laughed nervously and shook her shoulders. She didn't move. Tears crept into his eyes as he continued to shake her. 

"M-Mitsukake! Come over her! Y-you need to help her!"

Tasuki's voice was raw and panicked. Mitsukake shook his head sadly, looking away. 

"I can't heal something internal like that."

"Oh god….what have I done?"

~*^-^*~

AN: ::sniffles:: Poor Tasuki! Wanna know what happens? Too bad! You gotta wait! ^-^ Read and Review and the next chapter will come faster!


	12. Eternal

AN: ::sighs:: School starts soon _ Yuck! Well, as promised, here is the next chapter. I thank everyone for reviewing ^-^ Cause without you I would have never kept going. Sadly, I think this is the last chapter. ::sniffles:: It's been fun. I'm looking towards making a sequel to this later on, so look out for it.

~*^-^*~

Tasuki buried his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done for a long time. He wept. Silent tears trailed down his face as he hugged Miaka's body to his. It was terribly cold and lifeless. How could someone so full of life have her existence snuffed out like a candle? Behind him he could faintly hear the soft whimpers of Chiriko and the mews of Tama. He could hear the insane chuckled of Hitoshi. He could vaguely hear Nuriko pounding Hitoshi with threats and questions. 

"Why did you do it!? Aren't your plans ruined now!?"

Nuriko slammed Hitoshi into the wall. He flinched slightly, but kept his smile firmly on his face. 

"What matters now is that Yumi has been avenged. She is happy now. She can rest in peace."

"How can you say that!?"

Nuriko gritted his teeth as he fought back tears. His hands kept a white-knuckled grip on Hitoshi's shirt, keeping him pressed firmly against the wall. 

"Miaka never did anything to harm Yumi! If anything she tried to protect her!"

"From who!?"

"From you!"

Tasuki, who had been silent up until now, spoke. Nobody dared to move as he gently set Miaka's body down on the ground. The silence was deafening as he stalked over to where Nuriko held Hitoshi. His eyes flared dangerously as he stood next to his fellow seishi. 

"…She tired to save her from you."

He spat angrily. His tears had long since dried, but new ones threatened to spill. He fought them back and continued to glare at the young boy before him. Hitoshi's eyes widened in shock. Had he really harmed Yumi? Had it been his fault? 

"You're lying."

"If I'm lying, then why is Yumi dead?"

Tasuki's voice was low and even. He watched with no sympathy as Hitoshi's face fell. Nuriko hesitated before slowly letting go of Hitoshi's shirt. The boy sunk to the ground, not finding it in his legs to hold himself upright. Tasuki spun on his heel and walked silently back to his miko. Nuriko took one last glance at the shaken boy before also turning and following. Hitoshi's sobs echoed throughout the silent palace. What had he done?

~*^-^*~

'Miaka…' 

Where was she? Miaka cracked her eyes open. It was dark. She forced them open all the way and looked around. She was in a dark void, similar to before. Except this time, something was different. This time she was alone. This time she wasn't under the influence of a spell. This time, she was dead. 

She let out a soft gasp as memories came flooding back to her. She whimpered and sank to the ground. 

"I want to go home."

Her voice cracked with emotion. She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth, finding no comfort in the gesture. She stayed like that for a while, until a painfully familiar red light washed over her. 

"S-Suzaku?"

She looked over her shoulder and wiped her eyes. Sure enough, a large red Phoenix with glittering red feathers stood before her. Quickly, she jumped to her feet. 

"Suzaku, Can you…take me back?"

'Take you back? To your seishi?' 

She nodded eagerly, hands clasped in front of chest. Her eyes sparkled with renewed hope that the bird hated to crush. 

_'I'm…sorry, my child. That I cannot do.'_

Just as expected, her face fell and her chin trembled. She couldn't go back? 

"W-why not!? What about everyone? I want to see them! I need to…"

She broke off and turned her watery eyes to the ground. Sniffling, she ran a sleeve past her eyes. 

_'Again, I am sorry. Even as a god, I am not able to permit that.'_

"But what about Hotohori? And Nuriko? And the others? They were there with me today!"

Suzaku nodded thoughtfully. 

'That is true, but they are not alive. I can, however, grant you temporary access to see them.'

Miaka bit her lip. Did she really want to go see them all, knowing that she had to leave shortly after? Her thoughts drifted to Tasuki and she nodded. 

"I'd like that."

'You will be just like your deceased seishi. You only have ten minutes. Go.'

"Ten minutes?"

She didn't have any more time to protest before a white light blinded her. 

~*^-^*~

"Tasuki…We should go."

Nuriko gently placed a hand on his fellow seishi's shoulder. Regardless of the fact that he was dead, he and the other seishi had been granted the power to be somewhat solid. Nuriko was grateful, knowing that he could at least try to comfort his friend. A shimmering white light erupted before the group and they shielded their eyes. When it faded, Tasuki was the first to recover. 

"Mi-Miaka!?"

He jumped to his feet and embraced the ghastly girl before him. She looked startled, but quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged back with equal passion. The other seishi stared in awe. Finally, Chichiri spoke. 

"Miaka-chan…you're…like Mitsukake and the others now, aren't you?"

He dropped his usual 'no da', seeing as this was not the time or the place to use it. Miaka pulled away from Tasuki and regarded Chichiri sadly. She shook her head. 

"Iie. Suzaku only gave me enough power to come and say goodbye."

A faint smile graced her lips as she looked over each of her seishi. They had all been through so much.  

"Can…Suzaku…can he…. bring Yumi back?"

Hitoshi, who had long been forgotten, croaked from his huddled position in the far corner of the room. Miaka looked over at him. To his shock and relief, she was not looking at him with hate and contempt, but with sadness and regret. She stood slowly and almost floated to the young boy. Kneeling down in front of him, she ignored the others' curious stares. 

"I don't know. But I do know, that she loves you. And that she's at peace now."

Miaka smiled and Hitoshi felt more tears cloud his vision. He sniffled and his chin trembled. Miaka smiled, almost motherly, and opened her arms. Hitoshi hesitated for a second before throwing himself in the girls' arms. He buried his face in the fabric of her shirt, not noticing that it had not feel of smell. It was just there. Like she was. She murmured soothing words to him as she gently ran her hand through his hair. 

"It's all right." 

She soothed quietly. The boy's cries subsided and he soon fell asleep. Smiling, Miaka laid him down on the ground and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He stirred, but did not waken. Sighing softly, she stood and faced her now startled seishi. 

"What?"

"How…how can you be so kind to someone who just ended your life and caused you grief?"

It was Hotohori who spoke. Miaka smiled sadly and shrugged. How could she hate the boy? He had been misled all his life, she had realized. And even though there wasn't a chance for her; there was a chance for him. 

"Miaka…"

Tasuki's voice was cracked with emotion. Miaka turned towards him and she felt tears well up in her own eyes. 

"Tasuki."

"Come on. Let's leave them alone."

Mitsukake ushered everyone out of the room. Nuriko gently scooped up Hitoshi and Tama and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. 

~*^-^*~

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a while. Miaka fidgeted nervously under his heavy gaze. Finally, she spoke. 

"Tasuki…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why am I sorry?"

"Iie. Why are you gone? Why, after I finally found out how you felt? Why did Suzaku take you away?"

Tasuki choked on tears and looked away. Miaka was at his side in an instant, wiping away some of the tears that had slipped past his barrier. 

"Shh…I was happy, for the time I had with you. Happy, and grateful."

She cried silently as she caressed his cheek. He leaned into her palm. A red light flashed before them and both knew her visit was over. 

'Come, Miaka. It is time.'

She nodded reluctantly and turned to Tasuki. Fresh tears filled his eyes as he watched her. 

"Aishteru."

She whispered before kissing him one last time. Tasuki forced himself not to think of anything but her and the kiss. It ended shortly after, and both pulled away. 

"Sayonara."

Miaka whispered, a crystalline tear rolling down her cheek. Tasuki watched as it fell to the floor, splattering at impact. She calmly walked over to the giant bird and smiled sadly. Tasuki couldn't move. His jaw wouldn't work and his feet were frozen to their spot. 

Miaka closed her eyes and forced back tears as she and Suzaku were engulfed by the red light that she had come to know. 

"Miaka! Don't go!"

Tasuki screamed in desperation as she disappeared. He stared at the spot she had just been standing in. 

"MIAKA!!"

~*^-^*~

"MIAKA!!"

Miaka grimaced as she heard her name. She turned, as if to go back, but Suzaku spread his wings, stopping her from doing so. She dropped her head and continued forward. To where? She didn't know. 

'We have company…' 

"Huh?"

She looked up as she saw three rather large figures approaching. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly who they were. 

"Genbu! Byakko! Seiryu!"

She squeaked and curtsied, unsure of what to do. She heard what sounded like laughter before she looked up. 

'Suzaku, we have come with a decision.'

It was Genbu who had spoken. Miaka stared at the Gods with great interest as they talked. 

'Seeing as how much your miko is attached to both out world and her seishi, we've come with a compromise.'

"A compromise!"

Miaka's eyes shone with hope as she glanced from God to God. Suzaku seemed to hesitate before nodding at them to continue.

'We need a miko to stay in this world to keep it from destruction. Miaka seems like a reliable candidate.'

Byakko spoke, looking at the girl. Her grin widened as she listened. It was almost too good to be real. 

'But, there is one problem.'

"A problem?"

Miaka frowned and stepped forward slightly. Seiryu nodded. Never did she expect to be conversing with Seiryu, especially after everything that had happened in the past. 

'You will no be able to go back to your real world. You will be allowed to visit to close any affairs you have, but then you must live here, forever.'

Miaka couldn't help but smile. She could live with Tasuki again! She nodded. 

"I'll do it! I'm sure my mom and brother will understand."

'Very well. Close your eyes.'

Miaka obliged and smiled when a warm tingling sensation coursed through her blood. She was going home.

~*^-^*~

"Tasuki…Tasuki! Wake up!"

Tasuki groaned and opened his eyes. What had happened? He was lying on the palace floor. 

"Must have been sleeping…"

He muttered and sat up, rubbing his head. He heard a soft giggle to his right and froze. Breathing deeply, he turned. 

"Hey."

"M-Miaka?"

He reached out and ran a hand over her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed in pure bliss. Unlike before when her skin was cool to the touch, it was silky. 

"Oh Kami-sama…. you're…?"

She nodded and flung her arms around him. He clutched her to him in a desperate attempt to make sure she was real. And she was. 

"Aishteru Tasuki."

"Aishteru, Miaka."

He whispered, inhaling her sent greedily. She smiled into his neck and sighed happily. From the doorway, the rest of the seishi were watching. Nuriko sighed and smiled. 

"I think it's over, no da."

"Yea. With Miaka around again, I think Hitoshi might just be able to change his ways."

Nuriko motioned to the still soundly sleeping boy. The rest of the seishi nodded. 

"So I guess their dreams did come true after all."

                                                            ~*OWARI*~

~*^-^*~

AN: Waii waii! It's finished! It's finished! ^-^ I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You're all great! Okay, so the ending was a little crappy, but I was running out of ideas! ^-^ 

Please Read and Review!


	13. IMPORTANT!

Yes, this **IS** important so everybody sit down and read! That means you. ::points to reader currently getting ready to leave this page:: 

Okay, Kitty Lynne emailed me and pointed out that the ending with Miaka staying permanently in the book world was hers, and she is absolutely right! That idea belongs completely to Kitty Lynne and her story, _The Promise_. 

I'm writing this in hopes that she'll forgive me for being stupid, something that occurs like a second nature to me ^-^;; 

Everyone keep in mind that without KL and her support and pointing out, this fic wouldn't be here.

Thanks!


End file.
